gamingcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:E-123Wario54
Welcome! Hi E-123Wario54 -- we're excited to have Video Game Characters Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Re: Hi, i was just gonna message you. Can we probably use this new logo I just made? -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'TOMMY']] ([[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|''TALK TO ME IN MY HIDDEN REALMS]]) 22:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I'll take care of all that stuff. Sorry about the PS3 error, I'll try adding you, but things might go wrong. -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'TOMMY']] ([[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|TALK TO ME IN MY HIDDEN REALMS]]) 21:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Understood Yeah, things ain't goin' so good over here eather! I've got to do some studying, but I'm managing well as usual. I'm in the 7th grade so I guess things are easier for me as you said you're in the eighth grade or something. Grand Theft Auto IV is okay in story mode, I beat it a while back and now all I do is play it for fun. Pokemon Platinum Version is a pain in the ASS! I haven't played it since 2009 and I'm stuck on the Giritina thing. In Diamond I'm stuck in the Pokemon League and I haven't played that in a while, but I'm using good strategy and my team is a level 60+ Infernape and level 60+ Staraptor. I've also got a Roserade, Golem, and Quagsire. I forget my other Pokemon, think it's Dialaga at level 59. I beat all of my other Pokemon games, but the main games I'm working on now are Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time and Tools of Destruction. Also Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story which I lost my data in and Super Mario Bros. Wii. About the PS3, I don't have Internet yet but I'll get it soon and then I'll try adding you. And about the "ELA", isn't that a New York State Test? I used to live in New York so I used to take it. I'd get good enough grades, but in fourth grade my eduacation turned into a wolf-hunt and now I'm in Math Support, blah blah blah. Anyways, gamewise and schoolwise I'm doing well. See you around on our wikis! -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 23:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I now live in Pennsylvania and I moved here when I was ten. I now take the PSSA and I take that at the end of the year, too. The Pokemon anime was good, but the newer one was less good like when they added Dawn and took out Misty? But seriously, Platinum is difficult, pain in the ass. It is still a good game. In GTA IV Michelle was like an undercover hooker or something, right? I did her too many times lol!!! But anyways, There are three R&C's for the PS3, Tools of Destruction, Quest For Booty (Which I do not have) and the new one which came out last year, A Crack in Time. I haven't beaten any of them yet but I think I'll be ACiT first because I'm pretty far in it. In Super Mario Wii I got to the fourth level with my brother and we got Game Over and we were suddenly kicked back and lost our progress. My brother gets too far ahead or is sometimes to slow and when he dies, I'm stuck! I hope to get Uncharted 2: Among Thieves tonight 'cause I'm goin' to GameStop tonight. It depends what else is there. But I'm not sure about Kingdom Hearts, I mean I like anime stuff and Kingdom Hearts has a touch of anime. See ya, I got messages on two other wikis! -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 22:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi. Super Mario Bros. Wii is only good with more then one person, I always jump on my little brother on purpose! Anyways, Mario is a game adults will even play, my Dad hogs the control most of the time, LOL!!! Anyways, the Pokemon anime is still good, Misty returned to her gym, that's why you never see her much, although she still appears. R&C A Crack in Time is the best one, rocks! The graphics for Ratchet & Clank got better when the PS3 came out, the last PS2 R&C was R&C Size Matters which was my first one. the graphics suck really bad and the game is too challenging for me, but the newer ones are good. I was just playing R&C Up Your Arsenal which I recently got. It's the third one in the series. I'm only on level 2, and it's so good, it's creeping the shit out of me! R&C on a scale from 1-10 would be... '''1,000,000'!!! It is so good! Spyro is brilliant and so is Sonic and Knuckles, but R&C PWNS them into the floor! Well, that's my opinion. But we have similar interests when it comes to video game genre, for example, we are very into adventure games like Mario, Sonic, and many more we've talked about. Try the games, but I recommend getting the first one, it's called Ratchet & Clank for the PS2. Then get Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, the first one in the Future series and for the PS3. The new one is called Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time. Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty is the one in between which came out in 2008. It's good (I don't have it), but Clank was kidnapped and Ratchet doesn't find him until A Crack in Time and you don't even get to play as Clank. Sort of like Ratchet: Deadlocked but Clank appears in that game safe and sound. Ratchet's the one in danger. For more Ratchet and Clank information, you may click the link on my user page to the Ratchet & Clank wiki! By the way, thanks for making me an administrator! -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 22:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I love CoD! I only have CoD 3 and I'm practically done with it. I'm getting CoD 4 but I won't be getting CoD Modern Warfare 2 for a while. Thanks for the comment on my avatar, I like how I did it! -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 01:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::My CoD favorite gun is the Thompson Machine Gun, the M1 Garand is okay, but it's only got eight shots in one round and it's not automatic. -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 02:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I only have one CoD, so I don't have access to many guns. In other games yeah, but that is if you count the Morph Gun and Lacerator Blaster from R&C, lol! Anyways, I'm off for the night, -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My Talk Page']] 02:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) How Can i Help If you see the headline You know what subject is, i Love Video Games. (Swlover 12:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC))